<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free time by concilium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999971">Free time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/concilium/pseuds/concilium'>concilium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Cordelia likes to tease, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mina is soft af, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/concilium/pseuds/concilium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss Wilhemina, so Cordelia comes up with an idea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable/Reader, Wilhemina Venable/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fingertips lazily ran through the plastic that protected the vintage, old polaroid of the tiny girl with pale skin and red hair. She was sitting on a fountain and smiling so brightly at the camera, making me smile widely as well.</p>
<p>"She was so cute, wasn't she?" Cordelia chuckled softly. I only nodded and kept going through the album, still not believing that we were actually doing that.</p>
<p>"How did you get this in first place? Mina won't get mad at us, right?" The blonde witch chuckled and kissed my forehead, then shook her head.</p>
<p>"Relax, Y/N. She could never get mad at you, and I can handle her <em>very well.</em>" She winked, making me roll my eyes. She was right anyway, even if Wilhemina despised the whole world, we were her soft spot.</p>
<p>We stayed silent again, me leaning between her legs, back pressed against her chest. It wasn't very often that Cordelia had some time off with everything going on in the academy, plus being the Supreme. I enjoyed our little time together, though I wished Wilhemina could be with us too.</p>
<p>That's how we got to this point; Delia knew I was missing the redhead <em>a lot</em>, specially since she was so busy at the company, so she proposed to show me an album with childhood pictures of her. I must say, little Wilhemina was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Without any make up on, you could see her cheeks and perfect nose tinted with freckles. I wished she'd let the world see her bare face more often, but she was gorgeous nonetheless.</p>
<p>She wore cute denim overalls very often, which was funny considering how elegant she is, ever since I met her. I could <em>never</em> picture Wilhemina Venable wearing something like that. As she grew up, she had big glasses with a lilac frame in a couple of pictures. I couldn't stop pouting at how beautiful she really looked.</p>
<p>"You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you?" Cordelia whispered, her chin carefully resting on my shoulder and her blonde locks tickling my neck. I smiled softly and nodded. "I <em>definitely</em> am. She was <em>beautiful</em>. She still is."</p>
<p>Cordelia hummed softly in agreement and kissed my neck softly. In that moment, the bedroom door opened and the sound of the iron hitting the floor tiles made me jolt. The witch chuckled on my ear and I quickly closed the album.</p>
<p>Wilhemina didn't expect to find us here, and I could tell by her surprised face when she saw us. "What are you two doing here?" The redhead frowned, placing her purse over the vanity and slowly making her way towards the bed, heels and cane clicking on the floor.</p>
<p>"Enjoying a little free time, my darling." Cordelia said softly.</p>
<p>When our girlfriend got closer, she deposited a sweet kiss to Cordelia's lips. I slightly blushed and looked away, my eyes falling to the closed album next to our legs. Seconds after, I felt tender hands lifting my chin and it was my turn, making me smile shyly in between the kiss Wilhemina was giving me.</p>
<p>"I missed you." She whispered when we parted ways. I knew it was referred to both of us, and Cordelia and I smiled at the same time. "We missed you too, a lot actually." I said softly, biting my lips as she got rid of her heels and purple blazer, resting her cane against the wall before she sat next to us.</p>
<p>That's when she noticed the red colored album laying on the bed, and raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "What does this mean?" Wilhemina asked, raspy voice filling our ears.</p>
<p>"Y/N was <em>really</em> missing you, I thought it would be a good distraction." Cordelia's tongue was caught in between her teeth and looked at the older woman with a cheeky smile, making me squirm in her arms. Wilhemina hummed softly and I finally let out the oxygen I was holding.</p>
<p>"I hope it helped, then... But don't go through my personal belongings when I'm not home <em>ever again.</em>" Her deep voice caused a shiver down my spine, and I slowly rested my head over the blonde's chest.</p>
<p>"M'sorry," I whispered quietly. "It's okay, babygirl. Only this time." Wilhemina kissed my cheek and I smiled timidly.</p>
<p>"You were a really cute girl, right Delia?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, so tiny and precious." Cordelia chuckled, poking her tongue out at the redhead. She rolled her eyes and shoot her a death glare, but the Supreme wasn't falling for that. In fact, she noticed how Wilhemina's cheeks turned in a soft shade of red.</p>
<p>Wanting their attention again, I let out a small whine and blushed at the throaty laugh that left their mouths. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're still out tiny and precious baby." Cordelia said before her lips crashed against mine, knocking the air out of my lungs as Wilhemina stroke my knee.</p>
<p>"Now, how about we show Mina <em>how much</em> we missed her?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work previously posted on Wattpad as -concilium</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>